Dividido en 6
by riguto alcheikts
Summary: En primera instancia, tenemos a un sujeto no bronie de 17 años, com problemas de narcisismo. En segundo, en el mundo de las mane six un problema con el modus espacio y tiempo. Viaje, y casualidades algo desastrosas. Vengan a ver esta pequeña comedia.
1. Chapter 1

**Dividido en 6**

Antes del comienzo

– Buenas noches a todos –Dije mientras levantaba las sabanas y me acurrucaba debajo de ellas.

– Buenas noches Walter –Dijo mi hermano desde la otra habitación.

– Buenas noches mi bebe –Dijo la madre.

– ¡MAMA!, ya no soy tu bebe – Dije enojado.

– JAJAJA siempre lo serás por ser el menor Walter – Dijo mi hermano.

– Púdranse.

Enojado me tape con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y no tome en cuenta lo demás que me dijeran... pero me sentía extraño, sentía que algo inusual pasaría.

Me desperté en un pastizal, era bastante bonito… ¡No!, bonito no era la palabra, bastante tengo con las cursilerías de mi madre, solo lo diré en una forma en que me sienta cómodo como el hombre respetable que soy, era un pastizal brillante, las hojas eran de un color verde brilloso, como si alguien hubiera tardado horas en limpiarlo ya que casi se veía mi reflejo en el, lo que parecía absurdo.

También estaba la brisa, era calmada y apacible, me tenia contento estar en un lugar así… No, contento no era la palabra ¡joder!, las cursilerías para otro día, esto me pasa por esta mucho tiempo con mi madre, yo no soy así.

Camine para ver lo jovial de la naturaleza y tome mi mochila… ¿MOCHILA?, de donde carajos salió, que demonios pasa con este lugar.

Bueno de por si ya me sentía raro, mas aun por que recuerdo que hace casi 2 minutos estaba en mi habitación planeando dormir y recién en este momento me pregunto donde demonios estoy y como demonios tengo una mochila.

Por un momento pensé y mi conclusión fue rápida… Estaba en un sueño y no en cualquiera, sino en uno que me hacia decir cursilerías, uno en que me daban nauseas y ganas de vomitar arcoíris multicolores como en los memes de internet. Menos mal que me había dado cuenta de que esto era un sueño o capaz en este mismo instante ya me habría vuelto una mariposa gay.

Dudando de mi suerte, camine por instinto y llegue a un lugar donde Estaba un letrero bastante grande según mi percepción del mundo.

Decía: "Bienvenido a ponyville"…que mal juego de palabras.

De alguna forma presentía que tenia que prepararme, nose… ¿para vomitar conejos multicolores?.

Por desgracia hay sueños donde tu puedes cambiar lo que quieras y moverte a tu merced pero parecía que este no era uno de ellos.

Seguí caminando, aunque no se si se le puede llamar caminar a que tus piernas se muevan solas… camine para finalmente detenerme y ver un pequeño poblado.

Bueno, parecía que lo de vomitar conejos era muy absurdo con lo que tenia adelante… No pues la verdad vomitar conejos parecía demasiado bajo, parece que en ese momento tenia que vomitar ponis de colores gay con melenas que hacían parecer que todas tuviéramos una Hannah Montana dentro de nuestros corazones.

Alabado sea Disney que quedaría cabizbajo si estuviera viendo lo que yo veo, hasta las princesas de Disney parecían unas piratas o espías con sus artes marciales (porque según veo yo, las películas de Disney de ahora tienen princesas que saben pelear)

Mi cuerpo el cual se dominaba solo, siguió caminando llegando al centro de la ciudad donde los caballitos de tamaños reducidos comenzaban a correr despavoridos.

Bueno tengo que admitir que era obvio, el instinto animal te demanda correr cuando vez algo desconocido… pero bueno, esa regla me valía un apio ya que al ver mejor, podía presenciar como en ese grupo de ponis habían unicornios y pegasos, claro… este tenia que ser un sueño si o si.

Mi cabeza giro por si sola obligándome a ver hacia arriba y justo en esa dirección venia una Pegaso color cian con una cabellera muy gay que hacia que me pusiera las manos en mi cara con un toque de humillación nivel 9000.

Mi boca se movió por si sola y de la nada dije: Come on! Bitch.

Bueno típica palabra para comenzar una pelea callejera lo cual me recordaba un poco a Street fighter uno de mis juegos favoritos.

Ella aun venia en picada y cuando parecía que me lanzaría una patada voladora… que ahora se podría decir bien "patada voladora" ya que ella de verdad vuela.

Ella aun amenazante dirigía su pata hacia a mi pero la detengo con una mano… Wow ni yo me lo creía, pero parecía que de vez en cuando era bueno que yo no controlara mi cuerpo.

Tenia su pata en mi mano y con un movimiento brusco la lance hacia una casa.

Luego de eso escapo y estuve totalmente solo… pero no, solo tampoco era la palabra, ya que luego de eso viene caminando una poni de color lila la cual parecía tener problemas de identidad o simplemente un experimento fallido de pegaunicornio.

Ella hacia brillar su cuerno y de la nada saco un gigantesco kame kame ha el cual se dirigía a mi.

Estaba flipando verdaderamente cuando mis manos de la nada desviaban el kame kame ha y hacían explotar una montaña.

Te juro me sentía como un todo poderoso, estaba flipando!.

Denuevo mis ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacia la poni lila que parecía estar 2 pasos en frente de mi.

Ella me miraba fijamente y parecía darme una señal de rendición, abrió su boca pero al principio se veía tímida y hablaba bajo... no le entendía absolutamente nada y si hablaba mi idioma, ya que todo lo que esta acá no tiene sentido… uff me pego un tiro y me voy al mundo de Alicia.

Aumento su tono de voz y parecía… parecía….un idioma algo peculiar...pero... que me caigan mil rayos.

(Referencia al momento: watch?v=DzS7OLd6faw)

Cuando me hablo…

– iiiRelinchar, relinchar y mas relinchar.

– Discúlpame, no hablo idioma caballo.

De repente me comencé a sentir débil y lo que pensaba mejor antes… fue lo peor que me podía pasar hasta ahora… podía controlar mi cuerpo.

En ese momento me invadió un deseo de correr, parecía que mi instinto animal por fin reaccionaba y justo en el peor de los momentos.

Ella me seguía hablando… bueno, creo que me estaba tratando de hablar... aunque no le entendía nada.

Comencé a correr ya que en ese entonces no sabia que hacer y no quería involucrarme en nada.

De repente a tras mío se veían como unas ponis trataban de seguirme y de hablarme en su idioma incomprensible.

– ¡aléjense de mi engendros del demonio! –Dije tratando de espantarlas, pero no funcionaba.

– Esto no tiene ninguna maldita gracia.

De repente una caballa… caballo, lo que sea. Este era gigante casi 10 cm mas grande que yo y con un cuerno y alas, como el intento de pegacornio que me encontré antes, solo que este no le podía decir esto ya que parecía mas intimidante.

– iiooo aaauukkiiaaaa, iioooooioi.

– ¡A la mierda, no hablo su endemoniado idioma de equino! –Dije frustrado.

Y este gigantesco caballo blanco me dispara un rayo de su cuerno y… y… y me levanto de mi cama mas exaltado que nunca.

– ¡Demonios que sueño mas raro!.

– ¡Cállate Walter, deja dormir!.

– Aaa es que tuve el sueño mas vomitivo y gay de todos…

– A nadie le interesa.

– Maldito fallo de hermano mayor.

– Cállate hijo, mejor vete a dormir que mañana tienes el ultimo día de clases –Dijo mi madre quien parecía haberse levantado por nuestro griterío

– Si, es verdad mejor cállate, mas que nada capaz ese sueño es una señal de que te estas convirtiendo en un gay vomita arcoíris.

– ¡vallan a dormirse los dos!.

Arghh, fallo de hermano… pero que pasa si en verdad es una señal de que… No, ni en broma, en verdad amo los senos de las mujeres y tampoco traicionare a mi fetiche de ver a las mujeres vestidas de gatos… JAMAS.

**Bueno este era un especial por comenzar las vacaciones de invierno y también el comienzo de una nueva aventura con Walter quien no sabe que le espera en el día en el que salga de viaje. Jajaja de alguna forma me gusta expresarme con mis personajes así que no piensen mal de mi. NOS VEMOS**


	2. Objetivos en blanco y negro

**Lo diré para algunos, este fic será con todos los géneros posibles, espero que mas de alguno se emocione leyendo. Aunque puede ser tan cómico como descriptivo en los sentimientos y si no le gusta espero que su opinión no se sobre favoritismo, sino para mejorarme como escritor.**

**Objetivos en blanco y negro.**

Y ahí estaba yo ahogándome en mis penas y desilusiones, escribiendo el testamento diario, con tinta negra de un lápiz barato que me compre a la vuelta de la esquina. Estaba aburrido sin mucho que hacer, sin contar con mi poca atención que le tenia a la pizarra blanca y al sujeto que escribía y explicaba la literatura de occidente.

De vez en cuando me preguntaba que se fumaban los poetas o escritores para idear cosas tan bonitas y complejas que nos hacían mirar nuestra vida como una verdadera mierda.

En ese instante ocurrió algo de improviso, mi salvación entro por la ventana con un ruido singular, daba vueltas en forma de circulo en el aire hasta posarse en un gran foco de luz que se encontraba en el techo. Era gloriosa, hermosa, y si… era una mosca.

– Habemus mosca.

– ¡Walter¡,!Toma atención a la clase¡ –Me reprendió el profesor.

– E… lo lamento –Le dije mientras me disculpaba aunque aun estaba aburrido.

"_Uf, que pesado… no es mi culpa que sus clases sean tan aburridas_" Pensé… pero pensé en voz alta.

– ¡Walter! –Dijo el profesor girando con una mirada endemoniada.

"_¡Mierda!, pensé en voz alta_"

Trague saliva y lo mire con ojitos de cachorro.

– Profesorcito, no se enoje –le dije cariñosamente.

– Profesorcito ni que nada, vete al pasillo ahora mismo –Exclamo enfurecido.

– Okay –Dije mientras mis compañeros se reían por lo ocurrido.

Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta del salón, giro y le hago una mueca y el como adivinando la atmosfera, da media vuelta y me tira su lápiz como un ninja y yo dando un paso hacia atrás estando finalmente fuera del salón, cierro la puerta evitando la colisión

– JA – Celebre mi victoria.

– ¡Te maldigo Walter! – Grito mi profesor dramáticamente.

Después de eso no tuve mucho que hacer pero luego de un rato salió alguien a quien yo conocía muy bien.

– ¡Eh Walter! – Me dijo el mientras se acercaba.

– ¡Hermano Chris! – Dije alegremente mientras proseguíamos a darnos un apretón de manos

Nos separamos y nos miramos con una gran sonrisa.

– Esta vez, ¿por qué te sacaron? – Pregunto.

– Por mirar una mosc… digo, por no prestar atención en clases.

– Así que una mosca… bueno ayer fue por un caracol el cual estaba en la ventana y antes de ayer fue por un escarabajo en la rama de un árbol… ¿No tendrás algún fetiche con los insectos? – Respondió burlonamente.

– ¿¡Quieres pelea!?...

– Tranquilo, solo es broma.

– … Las clases del profesor Hiram son cada vez mas aburridas y contando que mañana es nuestra gira de estudios... ¿tiene que hacer su clase de forma tan normal siendo su ultima clase en este año? – Respondí algo angustiado.

– supongo que se toma bien en serio su trabajo.

– Pues yo creo que solo es capricho... no quiere hacer su clase mas divertida por que le tomara mas esfuerzo –Dije atentando contra el.

– Sera mejor que te disculpes… que ocurrirá si no te deja ir mañana por mal comportamiento – Dijo Chris asustándome un poco.

– ¡Que! –Eso me hizo entrar en razón, ya que eso pondría en peligro todos mis planes.

Comencé a hiperventilarme y me arrodille preocupado.

– Uf creo que si te llego –Dijo Chris algo preocupado.

– Demonios me tengo que disculpar… eso es algo muy difícil para mi…

– Eres un caso perdido…

Me levante de golpe ya que no me serviría de nada estar preocupado en la situación que estaba… solo esperaría la campana para poder planear una buena disculpa, pero por mientras pasaría el rato con Chris.

– Bueno cambiando de tema… y a ti, ¿porque te sacaron de la sala? –Pregunte.

– La verdad es que dije que iba al baño, pero mi plan es ir a la enfermería a dormir en una de las camas –Respondió Chris despreocupado – ¿Me quieres acompañar? –Pregunto.

– Lo lamento, no puedo ya que me dejaste metido con el asunto de las disculpas –Dije incriminándolo.

– Esta bien fetichista de los insectos, te veo luego… tengo sueño –Dijo para irse rápidamente mientras yo lo observaba con cierto disgusto a lo lejos.

– Cabrón…

Cuando finalmente paso la hora y de un momento a otro sonó la campana, observe como mis compañeros de clase salían en pequeñas manadas para distribuirse por el exterior. Después de un rato pude observar como el profesor Hiram salía del salón y paso al lado mío sin hacer caso o miso de mi presencia.

– Profesor, necesito hablar con usted – Dije tratando de entablar una conversación.

– Por favor, no molestes mas – Dijo enojado.

– Se lo suplico, déjeme hablar con usted – Le decía mientras lo seguía por los pasillos del colegio.

El dudo por un momento pero siguió el rumbo sin hacerme caso, creo que mi mal comportamiento da sus frutos.

– ¡Por favor! – Suplique al maestro el cual ya estaba entrando en su oficina.

Se detuvo por un momento y parecía reflexionar seriamente el asunto, me miro y me dijo: – Espero que sea importante, ven al termino de la próxima hora ya que hay tengo libre.

Lo que dijo me hizo recuperar esperanzas y así poder cumplir con mi objetivo el cual era la gira de estudios.

Pasaron los minutos y el tiempo libre se acabo, una vez mas sonó la campana para que entráramos en nuestros respectivos salones y en nuestros respectivos pupitres.

Una vez comenzó la clase solo me quede perdido nuevamente, pero esta vez era por causa de algo mas profundo… era la chica que me gustaba, mi verdadero objetivo, ya que he estado planeando como conquistarla y el espacio mas favorable era en la gira de estudios la cual se realizaría en estado unidos, el estado de Washington DC… no podía tener otra mejor oportunidad, ese era un lugar desconocido y perfecto para que un macho derecho y regio como yo la pueda cuidar en situaciones desamparadas.

Suspire con un aire enamoradizo mientras susurraba el nombre de lo que seria mi chica.

– Jessica, cuanto te deseo.

Los minutos pasaban y la hora de la verdad se acercaba. Garabateaba los extraños símbolos del profesor de física para poder aparentar mi fachada de buen alumno y no causarme mas problemas de los que ya tenia, lo cual funciono.

No hubo ningún inconveniente en esa clase y en el momento en que sonó la campana, salí volando como un rayo de forma paranoica. Una vez ya me encontraba en la oficina de lenguaje del profesor Hiram, golpe su puerta dos veces y de inmediato este abrió.

Me miro con una cara incrédula, pero luego simplemente puso una de indiferencia dejándome pasar.

– ¿Que necesitas Walter? –Pregunto sin ninguna expresión.

– Profesor, en realidad yo…

–…

–…

– ¿Tu que?

– Yo… le quería pedir… disscppffcc…–Intente decirlo pero se me trababa la lengua.

– ¿Discpfc? –Repitió algo intrigado.

– Disculppppgg –Intente de nuevo pero me parecía imposible decirlo.

– Me tratas de hablar en clave o que –Dijo algo disgustado el profesor.

– No, por favor, no me malinterprete, yo en verdad le quiero pedir… disculp-p-pas –Pude finalmente decirlo pero, sonó bastante raro ya que mi dignidad era muy grande como para pedir disculpas... pero de todas formas el profesor Hiram comprendió.

– ¿Te cuesta demasiado pedir disculpas? –Pregunto.

Yo asentí.

– Bueno, ¿ahora explícame la razón de tus disculpas?.

– Por favor, se lo suplico, no me ponga malas anotaciones en mi reporte, en serio quiero ir al viaje de estudios y si tengo una critica muy fuerte de alguno de los profesores no podre ir… Se lo pido… tenga clemencia –dije agachando la cabeza ante el.

– Wow, jamás te había visto tan aferrado a algo, sin contar las veces que vez insectos –Dijo el sorprendido.

"_D__emonios, otro mas que me molesta con lo mismo_".

Solo lo observo cuando de repente sacaba una pequeña sonrisa.

– No te preocupes, tu solo eres un mocoso molesto, no eres ni un brabucón ni un delincuente, no hay razón para dar una critica tan poco razonable o exagerada –Fue lo que dijo haciéndome tener una gran sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Lo mire a los ojos y le agradecí desde el alma. Ahora sabia que no conocía del todo al profesor Hiram y que no todo era malo por su portada… aunque creo que me sonó muy cliché pero que mas da.

Fui por mis cosas al salón de clases el cual estaba completamente vacío y con todos sus pupitres en un orden simétrico, menos el mío. Tomo mi mochila y finalmente ordeno mi pupitre como el demás para luego irme finalmente al exterior y ser libre como una maripo… digo… solamente ser libre.

Cruzo las calles y me dirijo hacia el parque, ya que frecuento pasarme las vallas para alcanza el pasaje que llevaba directo hacia mi casa. Se ubicaba 2 cuadras mas allá del parque.

Pero me detuve en medio camino cuando pude observar en las bancas del parque algo que me parcia algo familiar.

Era el pelo de una chica… parecido a la de Jessica… pero no podía distinguirla de espaldas ya que desde mi Angulo solo la veía desde atrás sentada en la banca.

Me acerque un poco y en efecto, era Jessica la cual estaba sola en esa banca, fue increíblemente gratificante poder encontrarla aquí, ella me alegro el día con solo poder observar su rostro.

Tuve la loca idea de acercarme mas y sentarme junto a ella para establecer una pequeña conversación pero cuando me acerque y estuve al lado de ella pude ver la imagen completa desde el frente.

Jessica ya estaba acompañada, de un hombre el cual estaba acostado en el regazo de ella… no pude reaccionar… estaba nervioso y en shock… mire fijamente como lo que estaba en frente mío se volvía blanco y negro… y que todo se volvía cada vez mas lento… mientras sus manos acariciaban la cabeza de ese tipo.

– ¿Walter, eres tu? –Fue lo que ella me pregunto inocentemente.

– ¿Quien es el? –Pregunto el sujeto que estaba junto a ella.

– El solo es un compañero de clases –Dijo aclarándole al sujeto.

"_yo solo… ¿soy eso?…_" Retumbo en mi mente.

En efecto… yo solo era uno mas del montón, nunca le intente hablar por la vergüenza de quedar en ridículo... y cuando tenia la valentía para hacerlo algo siempre me lo impedía. Hoy era diferente, me daba cuenta de todos mis errores y de mis estúpidas fantasías… no quería quedar en vergüenza… pero, casi todos los días era el hazme reír de todo el salón. Era cruel el darme cuenta de todo cuando se que no soy nada… y lo peor, es que hice todo lo posible para poder ir al viaje de estudios al que financiaría el colegio para estar junto a ella… pero, ya no sabia que hacer.

– ¿Que necesitas Walter? –Pregunto ella dándome la sonrisa mas dolorosa que pude haber recibido en años.

– Y…yo…solo… quería…saludar…

Fue lo que dije para irme lentamente mientras que esos dos sujetos los cuales para mi ya solo eran simples desconocidos, me observaban alejarme con cierta extrañeza.

Como era de esperarse, seguí mi camino con cierto vacío. Escale la valla para cruzar finalmente el parque… sentía que las vallas me atravesaban tanto la carne como el hueso de mis manos, aun así seguí hasta llegar a la cima y lanzarme literalmente de espaldas y gemir por el dolor… por alguna forma, este dolor se sentía mas agradable que el vacío que tenia.

Me levante y continúe las 2 respectivas cuadras, hasta llegar a mi casa, saque las llaves de mi mochila las cuales se me cayeron antes de lograr abrir la cerradura. Cuando las recogí, sentí unos leves pinchazos causados por las llaves… pero aun así seguía vacío.

Abrí la puerta para ser recibido por mi madre con un abrazo el cual se sentía aterrador… el cariño y el aprecio no era lo que mas quería en un momento así… solo quería estar solo.

Mi madre parecía hablarme, pero por alguna razón solo podía ver el movimiento de su boca y no su voz.

No le tome mucha importancia y subí las escaleras del segundo piso para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero fui detenido por mi madre quien tenia una cara de horror, no entendía que ocurría, simplemente quería estar solo pero ella no me dejaba, no paraba de apuntar a mi espalda mientras seguía con su rostro maternal.

Cuando finalmente pude escuchar su voz la cual comenzaba a tener cada vez mas volumen, lo primero que pude oír fue:

– Sangre…

Luego de eso para mi fue lo usual que a cualquiera le harían, mi madre me desinfecto las heridas y me regaño. Aunque aun después de todo eso… seguía con el vacío.

Me dirigí a mi cama para obtener algún otro resultado de la soledad y la reflexión.

Pero no pude hacer nada ya que en mi mente no podía pensar nada que no fuera ese momento desgarrador de mi vida.

Lo único que pudo salvarme de esa horrible tortura fue la larga hora de sueño que parecía acercárseme.

…

…

…

Pues así fue… solo dormí.

…

…

…

Cuando desperté me sentía extrañamente tranquilo, no tenia ningún dolor o remordimiento… solo sentía que debía seguir el día... pero, ¿ya paso el día?

Veo el reloj. 5:30 am.

Mire por la ventana y aun era de noche.

– Uff, que temprano.

Pero pensé en algo para animarme antes de ordenar mis cosas, ya que de todas formas aun tenia que ir a la gira de estudios.

Tome aire y junto con un gran impulso de viento guardada en mi pulmones grite.

– ¡A la mierda el amor, yo seré el mejor y me conseguiré mi propio casino con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas! –Y cuando termine me sentí como nuevo… aunque solo grite eso para animarme, observaba por la ventana como algunos vecinos se levantaban y gruñían por lo ruidoso que fui… aunque juro que por un momento escuche un; así se hace campeón, por ahí.

Pues, lo que continuaba en las siguientes 3 horas que me restaban para ordenar mis cosas para la gira de estudio, las utilice específicamente para eso, pero mas energizado que nunca.

Baje las escaleras para ver a mi hermano como tomaba desayuno y me invitaba a sentarme junto a el para desayunar.

Fue un desayuno muy normal si se podía decir que comer el pan con kétchup era normal… pero mi hermano siempre me ha dicho que mientras sea comestible no había problema.

– Oye Walter – Me pregunto mi hermano.

– Si marcos – Le respondí a mi hermano.

– ¿Te rechazaron?.

Y si… hasta ahí quedo mi desayuno el cual fue escupido en el acto.

– ¡No!…

**Gracias por leer, y creo que volveré cerca en las vacaciones de verano nuevamente, ya que mis pruebas mas importantes están terminando.**


	3. hacia el aereopuerto

hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>– ¡Adiós madre, te veo en 2 semanas! – Grite antes de salir de mi casa, para dirigirme al colegio.<p>

– ¡Walter, se te olvida la mochila! – Exclamo ella.

Mis oídos se agrandaron al escuchar eso y le eche un vistazo a mi espalda.

" _Mierda_ "

Así es como comencé este casi estupendo nuevo día, donde viajaría a EEUU con la elite de mi curso.

Para ayudarlos a comprender a donde va todo esto, les explicare mas detalladamente. El día de ayer tuve el peor día de mi vida… si, me rompieron el corazón, la jodida de Jessica me la encontré con un tipo en el parque donde se veían cariñosos el uno con el otro, pero ya no me importa… solo me necesitare a mi y solo a mi, mas que nada no se que le vio a ese tipo bigotudo, yo soy mil veces mejor que el, soy guapo, se taekwondo y boxeo, tengo calificaciones arriba del promedio, sin mencionar que soy guapo, carismático, deportivo, pero también soy guapo… creo que me sobrepase con lo de guapo, pero tengo que aceptarlo… soy guapo… las mujeres de hoy en día no saben lo que se pierden.

Bueno siguiendo con lo del viaje, se preguntaran por que estados unidos, ¿o no?… Bueno lo único que se es que soy guapo… bueno ya me dejo, volviendo con el tema del viaje, ni yo se por que vamos hacia allá, capaz halla sido el presidente del consejo estudiantil junto al rector, pero yo no soy tan importante como para estar en ese tipo de reuniones. Lo único que se es que todos los que fueron elegidos tenían que juntar una cantidad mínima de dinero para poder tener el boleto de avión y gastar para la comida de esas dos semanas, obviamente trabaje como esclavo a tiempo parcial para poder obtener todo ese dinero y un poquito mas para gastar en mis caprichos, si no recuerdo mal fueron 550000 pesos… aunque en euros serian 770,00 apenas, hasta a mi me impresiona cuanto baja la cantidad.

Luego supongo que se preguntaran por que alguien como yo fue elegido para ese viaje, era obvio que fue por mi increíble apariencia y carácter, aunque según los profesores fue por que uno de los que iba a ir, se había ido de viaje antes del viaje escolar, así que tuvieron que elegir a otro que cumpliera el mejor de los estándares, hubo bastante competencia, pero todos ellos tuvieron problemas con mi yo superior, así que… a quien engaño, fui el ultimo a quien querían llevar, mi reputación con la mayoría de los profesores es mala, por eso soy al primero que quieren fuera.

Después de muchos intentos pude convencerlos mostrándoles de lo que era capaz, aunque tengo que aceptar que el mas costoso fue el profesor hiram… sus clases eran tan aburridas, y tenia muchos problemas ya que me castigaba constantemente y me costaba pedirle disculpas, de todas formas le comencé a tener respeto.

Ahora explicando lo ultimo, por que quise ir al viaje con tanto furor. Al principio fue por causa de Jessica, ahora solo por que quiero conocer a muchas mujeres estadounidenses y volverme el mejor de los gígolos… bueno solo hago esto para olvidar a Jessica… aunque Jessica también ira al viaje… demonios.

Después de decaerme… me decaí mas al ver que mi sueño de gígolo era imposible en estos momentos, esto era un viaje de estudios, no un viaje para encontrar mi nueva vida.

Bueno que mas da, capaz en el futuro valla a la universidad o tenga el trabajo de leñador como mi tío juancho, solo tenia que seguir siendo positivo y no ser negativo ya que en mi familia siempre dicen – lo negativo es signo de debilidad– además siempre que me decaía o estaba triste, ellos me castigaban brutalmente obligándome a cambiar mi cara… que crueles eran cuando yo era pequeño.

* Flashback *

– Mama, mi profesora me dijo que era un inútil – Dijo mi yo pequeño de 7 años de edad.

– Pero mi niño, si tu eres un inútil – Dijo mi madre mientras me acariciaba la cabeza.

– Waaaaaa.

– jojojo, solo era una broma, pero si sigues así serás un perdedor toda tu vida, así que si continuas llorando, te castigo – Me amenazo mi madre.

– Waaaaaa, mamá es muy cruel, ¡te odio! – Decía mi yo infante mientras se lanzaba al suelo y golpeaba al piso.

– ¡Waldo, tu hijo necesita disciplina! – Grito mi madre llamando la atención de mi padre quien estaba en el garaje arreglando el auto.

– ¡También es tu hijo, hazlo esta vez tu! – Grito mi padre desde el garaje.

Luego de eso ella me tomo de la oreja y me levanto del suelo mirándome aterradoramente junto con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Luego de 1 hora y media en cuclillas y con mis brazos hacia adelante.

– ¿Aun estas triste pequeño inútil? – Dijo ella mientras sostenía una correa.

– No mami – Decía mientras me tragaba hasta mis mocos para poder lograr hablar claramente.

* Fin del Flashback *

" _aaa que recuerdos_ " Suspiraba algo nostálgico.

Bueno ya que les e explicado casi todo en el trayecto en el que ordenaba mis cosas nuevamente y llegaba al colegio, volvemos a la realidad.

Bajaba del autobús para finalmente tener el colegió frente mi, ahí estaban todos subiendo al bus que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

No fue tan increíble, era algo incomodo para mi viajar en vehículos terrestres. Odiaba los autos o cualquier cosa que tuviera ruedas, no podía soportarlos ya que mis nauseas en ese tipo de vehículos son muy fuertes.

Pero tengo que aceptar que lo que mas me costo fue mi mala suerte al tener que sentarme junto a Jessica. Ella me hablaba tan inocentemente, aunque yo trataba de ignorarla lo mas que podía… lo intentaba.

Luego de terminar ese recorrido de lo mas horroroso, pude ver el aeropuerto a unas cuadras de donde nos había dejado el bus.

Fuimos caminando lo cual no nos tomo mucho tiempo, casi unos 10 minutos. Dentro era increíble, mucha gente tanto como de mi nacionalidad y extranjeros.

Buscamos rápidamente la boletería para que a cada uno nos pidieran nuestra parte y luego que nos dieran el boleto que ya estaba reservado para cada uno… pero.

– Maestro por que este boleto no tiene mi nombre – Pregunte algo intrigado y molesto.

– Pues por que tu no estabas planeado – Dijo el fríamente.

Esto era un dilema, juro que e escuchado decir eso en mis padres alguna vez.

– Profesor… eso fue muy cruel – Dije mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho y bajaba la cabeza.

– Aaa… – El profesor suspira – Esta bien, luego lo modificamos – Dijo el rendido.

– Excelente – Dije sonriente.

Los estudiantes parecían divertirse por la extraña escena. Bueno ahora se que la elite de mi curso si tiene buen gusto para las bromas, aunque a penas éramos 15 de 52 alumnos.

Después de reunirnos y ponernos en fila para pasar por el detector de metales, le pasamos nuestras pertenencias al profesor quien la dejo en un piso corredizo que se las llevo.

Luego subimos y cada uno nos pusimos en nuestro respectivo asiento.

– Queridos pasajeros, nuestro destino nos tomara aproximadamente 10 horas, en el comienzo del vuelo por favor apagar cualquier aparato electrónico que interfiera con la secuencia, que tenga un agradable vuelo – voz de los altavoces.

Tome mi celular y lo apague de inmediato, aunque no todos lo hacían. Tampoco se cual es la causa o que pude provocar que no lo hagamos pero mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Una vez partió el avión pude ver como todos mis compañeros de clase sacaban sus consolas o libros para pasar el rato. Yo en cambio como soy algo pobre, solo saque mis audífonos y coloque un poco de música para relajarme.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ya estaba totalmente tentado a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Conozcan de a poco al protagonista, esto mayormente es de comedia y mucha descripción, espero que tengan paciencia, por que por ahora no hay ponis... a no ser.<strong>


End file.
